The present invention relates to a method for input characters, an apparatus thereof, and a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to the method for input characters, depending on a character input request that is caused by different application used in a basic processing part, which manages processing of the character input, and the apparatus thereof, and the mobile terminal.